The Unfair Funfair
by Skunkhat
Summary: Sonic, Amy and Tailsko are trapped in one of Eggman's fairgrounds. When Tailsko's friend saves them from being killed, The fox seems to change. What is the story behind this new arrival, and what is the purpose of this strange themepark?
1. Oil and Smoke

"This place stinks of oil and smoke, why are we here again?" A familiar blue hedgehog asked his friend. She turned to him with a bored look on her face.

"You know why." She replied, her twin tails waving slightly in the breeze. Nearby stood Amy Rose, her hammer propped up against the wall as she played with her thumbs. Theme parks had always made her nervous.

Tailsko turned her PDA off and slid it into her pocket. She looked at her friends and nodded.

"So, he's coming then?" Sonic asked her, a mixture of boredom from the wait and relief at it being over. The fox nodded, and then added, "If he gets my signal."

They were stood at the entrance to the park. It was deserted, with its dusty paths barren from anything that could have suggested life. The only things that suggested it could be a fairground were the huge metal rides that lined the walls. The sky was a deep purple, as if reflecting the mood of the three friends.

They began to walk down one of the paths, staring at the old cotton candy carts and popcorn stands. There was something about this place that felt, odd.

"_These places are always the scenes of zombie movies…"_Amy thought to herself. The thought failed to soothe her nerves, and she gripped her hammer tighter.

It wasn't long before they found themselves lost. The fair was the size of a small city, and could be seen from space as an ugly grey box against an otherwise spoilt landscape. Why anybody in his or her right mind would build a fairground out here was beyond Sonic. " But Egg-features isn't in his right mind."

A sudden noise startled them, and they dived behind carts and rides in fright. They recovered quickly, and peered behind them at what had made then noise. Trudging up the path behind them were four robots. The lights of the rides bounced off their metallic shells as they stamped their way along.

Tailsko did the math in her head. "Four of them, three of us. We're outnumbered." Before she could do anything, however, her blue friend was already spinning round quicker than she could follow. She reached out to stop him, but he was already off, bouncing off of everything possible.

He hurtled towards Amy, who smashed him with her hammer. He shot towards one of the robots and clipped its foot, sending it crashing down. The others raised their guns and fired at the heroes. Tailsko shot lightning out of a wrist-mounted gizmo, while Amy clobbered the downed robot.

There were still two others, and Sonic wasn't helping in the slightest. His collision with the robot has knocked him flying and he had landed, still spinning, in a cotton candy machine. He emerged, as pink as Amy, dizzy from his actions. He managed to take out another robot, but was soon cornered.

Amy was disarmed, her hammer thrown out of sight. Tailsko was also helpless, her device having run out of charge. The three were picked up and thrown roughly into the side of a ferris wheel. The robots then raised their weapons and took aim. Tailsko closed her eyes, waiting for her death.

But death didn't come. She opened her eyes to see all four robots stood, frozen. They were motionless, until at once they all fell, each with a hole through their backs.

"Well, looks like I got here when I did. You guys seemed to be in a wee bit of trouble." Said a voice.

Stepping out of the shadows was the second best looking person Amy had seen. She rubbed her eyes, then looked around to the others to see them with the same look of amazement. The stranger gave a small bow, before holstering his weapon.

"Dusk Rada, at your service."

Dusk was a grey raccoon. He was wearing jeans and a black trench coat. He had two holsters on his belt, each holding a single pistol. He was wearing a backpack, and wore a tactical pad around his wrist. Around his left eye was a small screen, obviously some kind of heads-up display. His feet were covered with combat boots and a dark grey shirt hid his upper body. His hands were gloved, with the fingers cut off.

There was no more movement for a second, before Tailsko stepped forward and gave him a huge hug. The movement shocked Sonic, but to Dusk it was entirely natural. He patted her back in a friendly way, before they finished their embrace.

"Um, aren't you going to introduce us?" Amy asked Tailsko.

"What? Oh, sorry. This is Dusk Rada. He is an old friend, and an excellent programmer. He writes the codes for my robots." She explained. Sonic held his hand out, and Dusk shook it with a firm, but calm hand. Amy did the same, but came away with her hammer, that he had retrieved.

"Gave me a little bonk on the head, but showed me where you guys were."

Tailsko explained their problem, being lost and having no clue where to go. He gave a slight chuckle, before looking at his tacpad. He pointed out the direction to go in, and they began walking.

Tailsko walked closely to Dusk, speaking softly about their past. Sonic couldn't help but feel jealous. Tailsko hadn't mentioned this guy before, and all of a sudden he was saving them. It was a little strange. "I'll keep an eye on him, although it looks like Amy already has that covered."

Amy was staring at his torso. His shirt was stretched tight and she could make out his muscle lines. She flicked her eyes to Sonic and compared the two. "Sonic doesn't have those kinds of muscles, but I guess I like him without them." She thought to herself. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. It was strange, Tailsko had always been close to Sonic, but she seemed to be closer to this raccoon.

**So, what do you think? I decided to go with the idea that Tails was originally a girl before sonic 2. I also would like to introduce Dusk Rada, the Irish racoon. Tell me what you guys thinked about him and tell me about what you think is going to happen. See you next time.**


	2. Makeup and a breakup

"I knew we should have taken a left turn back there." Sonic said in an accusing tone of voice. He was bored and hungry, never a good combination.

"It's not my fault that the signal only reaches my device in open spaces." Dusk answered, ignoring any further comments from the blue hedgehog. He turned and led them down yet another path.

Sonic kicked a stone on the path. He was sick of this Dusk character. Who was he to lead them? And the way he spoke, ugh. It was worse than Shadow. At least he openly disliked Sonic, while this raccoon hadn't spoken to Sonic like the others. He looked at Amy, who locked eyes with him. He flicked to Dusk, then back to her, tapping his head. She nodded, understanding him.

Tailsko meanwhile, had been chatting with Dusk as they walked. She had missed the way he spoke in that calm, deep voice. He was always the voice of reason, never doing anything without a logical reason. Yet that made him, a little detached. He was always so methodical, like the robots he designed.

Amy was thinking about their reason for being in this horrible place. She cast her mind back to the day before, when Sonic had ran in, excited about something…

"You'll never believe what I've just found out!" He shouted. He screeched to a halt, forgetting about the whirlwind that followed in his path. It was only small, so it just messed up a few papers but it was nevertheless annoying.

"_What is it now Sonic?" Tailsko had asked. She was eating a burger, a patch of oil on her cheek and goggles on her head. She was taking a break from her workshop and was chatting idly with Amy about the complexities of a six-cylinder motorcycle needing repairs to its engines. Amy, however, had been trying to persuade Tailsko to get a makeover, claiming that she was working too hard._

"_Well, you know how Eggman hasn't been active for a year?" Sonic stammered, trying to catch his breath._

"_Yes, what about it?" Amy had asked, gripping her hammer in anticipation._

"_Well, I found out what he's been up to all this time. Bring up the satellite photos." He said, walking over to the computer._

_Tailsko followed him, logging on and pulling up the photos. Her eyes widened to see a large black box in the middle of nowhere. It was obviously Eggman's, as she could see the shapes of robots trudging up and down the paths. She glanced to Amy, who was busy drawing pictures of sonic and love hearts. She didn't have to look at Sonic to know he was smiling a grim smile._

"_So, what's the plan of action?" Tailsko asked the blue blur. He sped over to her fridge, helping himself to a chilli dog._

"_We go in, destroy a few robots, beat Eggman and come back out again, a few rings richer." He explained, wiping sauce off his hand as he listed on his fingers._

"_So what's this thingy?" Amy said, pointing at the image on the screen._

"_Eggman's newest plan" Tailsko answered, her mind going at top speed to figure out a plan. She would require some help. Somebody who wouldn't mind a bit of action…_

"Amy? Amy, wake up!"

She heard a voice. "_Dusk's."_ She thought, taking into account his calm tone. There was something urgent about it, and she opened her eyes to see several destroyed robots. Tailsko had her hand on Amy's arm, and helped her stand up. Sonic looked on from a distance, his eyes full of concern for his friend.

"Wha-what happened?" Amy asked the others. It was Sonic who answered.

"You fell asleep, right in the middle of the path. I carried you, but then we were attacked by these robots." She turned and looked at Tailsko, who nodded at his story.

"I was thinking about stuff and I guess I must have dropped off. I'm exhausted." Amy explained. Dusk stood up, looking around.

"Lets make camp. We should rest, we don't know what might happen tomorrow." He suggested, although his tone made it clear he would do it anyway, with or without them. Tailsko nodded again.

"Dusk's right. We need to regain some energy"

Sonic cracked.

"Dusk's this, Dusk's that. Don't you ever stop talking about Dusk?" He shouted at her.

"I haven't seen him in a long time! Anyway, he's only doing what's best for us!" She countered.

"So? I don't even know him! How do I know he isn't working for Eggman? He yelled back.

Dusk stood next to Amy as they traded words and insults.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired I guess. So are Tailsko and Sonic, it appears. They've never acted like this before…" She mused. She added in her mind, _"Not before you came along anyway."_

Dusk continued watching the fox and hedgehog. Eventually though, Tailsko stormed off.

"You go with Sonic, I'll calm down Tailsko" Dusk whispered, before chasing after his friend.

"I'm sick and tired of him! He always rushes into things, not even thinking about what he's doing!" She said, angrily. She wiped a tear away, Sonic's biting comments finally getting to her. Dusk stopped her.

"Hey, I know you said some things you didn't mean to, but we have to stick together. Now come on." He said, leading her back to where Amy was.

They arrived to find nobody around. There was only a small dust cloud to suggest Sonic had run off, apparently with Amy in tow. Tailsko snorted in disgust. "Coward. Come on Dusk. We can do this without him." She began walking down another path, giving the raccoon no other choice but to follow.

"Stupid Fox. Always slowing me down…" Sonic murmured. He was running as fast as he could without his passenger falling. Amy was trying to stop him but her efforts had little effect to stop him. "Don't worry Amy, we'll show her. We can do this ourselves!"

Well, that's the second chappie done. Hope you guys enjoyed it, Rate and Review, as any suggestions are welcome, as long as they are constructive. See you later guys, Peace. 


	3. A story within a story

Tailsko slumped against the side of a roller coaster, tears flowing. Dusk stood over her, his face hidden by shadows. After a moment or two, he sat down next to her and offered her a shoulder. She took it, laying her head and continuing to cry. They sat in silence for several minutes until she dried her eyes and took several deep breaths.

"Feeling better?" Dusk asked her, half frightened that she would attack him. She only nodded, however, and continued to calm down. Eventually, she was calm enough to speak.

"Remember when we used to fight?" She asked him, a faint smile on her face. It was Dusk's turn to nod.

"How could I forget? We spent almost every minute with each other." He said, reminiscing.

"But that was well over 14 years ago, what have you been doing in that time?" She asked him, turning and looking him in the eyes. She used to do this when they were younger, part of their code meaning 'no secrets'.

"Well, after our little 'problem' I found myself lost. We had always done things as a team, so without your help, I got nowhere. That blast had carried me a long way, into a desert. The soft sand broke my fall, but there was nobody in sight. I had almost no energy and I had no supplies"

"What did you do?" Tailsko asked, closing her eyes and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Well, I wandered around for several days until I found an oasis populated by a few monks. They took me in, helped me build up some strength. Then they revealed who they were."

"Who were they?" The fox asked, genuine curiosity in her voice. Dusk smiled, the answered.

"They were a group of mystics, who were searching for a specific tomb so they could retrieve a scroll. When I asked them why it was in a desert, they clammed up. However, they had a basic two-way radio and I managed to contact a helicopter."

"The helicopter carried me towards civilisation, but unfortunately we were caught in a blast of chaos energy. I later found that it had originated from one of Eggman's failed schemes. Anyway, the helicopter began to malfunction and we crashed into a mountain. Both the pilot and the co-pilot were killed."

"I somehow escaped unharmed. I salvaged what I could from the helicopter and managed to fashion sledge powered by a fan. I used the fuel sparingly, as most of the mountain was a slope. I managed to slide down one side, but I met a problem."

"What problem?" Tailsko asked sleepily. Her breathing had slowed down and she was exhausted.

"I had, misjudged my descent. I hit a toppled tree and shot out. I landed in some soft snow, so I wasn't too badly damaged. I began to walk, soon coming into a small town at the base of the mountain. I was rushed to hospital, severely dehydrated and injured. I had used up almost every last piece of energy."

"I was released six months later and set up a small computer repair business. The rest you know." Dusk finished He looked to Tailsko, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He repositioned himself and watched over her while she slept.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Amy asked. Sonic was stood on the top of a roller coaster. He had had a brainwave, and decided to launch himself at high speed into the main office.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. I haven't failed yet!" He shouted back down to her.

He crouched down, curling up. He began to spin, slowly at first but gaining speed. Soon, he was spinning as fast as possible. Amy put her hands over her eyes, before splitting them open so she could watch. He shot off down the roller coaster…

…And fell through the track. He collapsed in a heap underneath the huge machine, exhausted. He had used too much energy running. Amy ran up to him, and began to check him for injuries. Finding none, she helped him up.

"That could have gone better" She remarked. Sonic glared at her, before answering,

"Don't tell Tailsko."

"Okay, okay. I promise." She said, putting her hands up defensively. He looked at her, before dropping his shoulders.

"Come on, let's find somewhere to sleep." He said, walking towards an old amusements arcade. He stopped, glancing at some of the machines. He wiped his hand over one, cleaning the dust. He read the title out loud.

"Sonic the hedgehog 2."

Amy remembered this game. The first time Tailsko had helped him. She looked at him, his body still. Then, he turned away and lay against the wall. She joined him, lying next to him and a few minutes later, they were asleep.

Unbeknownst to the two hedgehogs, they were not alone…


	4. A friend and a stranger

"Psst… Sonic… Wake up, please wake up."

Sonic groaned and opened his eyes. It took a few seconds for his eyes to become clear. He looked around him, noticing he wasn't in the arcade anymore. He was lying on an old camp bed. He noted the shadows and the flickering lights, concluding he was underground.

"Thank god you're awake. I was worried." Came the voice again. Sonic turned his head to the sound of it, coming face to face with a cat.

Sonic jumped back slightly, before recognizing the face. "Honey?" He asked. The cat nodded.

"It's been a long time Sonic." Honey remarked. He agreed, showing it by nodding. He got out of the bed, looking around him. He spotted Amy in the corner, curled up on a similar bed.

"Where are we? And how did we get here?" He asked her, rubbing his eyes.

"You're in the funhouse. I found you asleep in the arcade, so I carried you and Amy down here." Honey said. She walked over to Amy and slowly woke her up, and soon they were all sat around a makeshift table.

"How did you get here Honey?" Amy asked her. She was fidgeting with her hammer.

"I don't exactly know. I do know that there are prisoners here; I overheard the robots talking about them. I managed to escape my cell using my heels like a lock pick." She said, clicking them together. "My new line of clothes. Fugitive." She added.

"How long have you been here?" Sonic questioned.

"About six weeks, although it's hard to know how long I was in that cell. Hey, where's Tailsko?" Honey replied. "I noticed she wasn't with you."

The mention of the fox made Sonic's hands tighten slightly.

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

Dusk crouched in the shadows of a ride. Tailsko was next to him, listening hard to the robot around the corner.

"+UNIT WJ59DPY OFFLINE. REASON FOR DEACTIVATION: UNKNOWN. AWAITING ORDERS…" It said monotonously. A moment later, it beeped.

"+ORDERS RECEIVED. CONTINUING PATROL+" And with that, it moved away, leaving the lifeless shell of its companion behind.

Dusk darted out from his cover, and began inspecting the robot. It was a different model of robot than they'd seen. While the other robots were the same size as Dusk, this one was larger. Its chest was smooth and sleek like the others, but painted differently, black and green instead of red and white.

Its legs were built like the hind legs of a goat, with its feet ending in three toes. Its arms were sturdily built, with large compartments on its wrists and shoulders. Its head was simply two eyes under a dome. There was a series of numbers and letters on its side, reading WJ 59 DPY.

Dusk looked at it closely, realising the other robot had made a mistake. This robot wasn't deactivated, but close. After a moment of hesitation, he took out a plug from his backpack and plugged it into the port of the robot. After a few minutes, he unplugged it, and watched as the behemoth powered up. Its eyes grew brighter, as it activated.

"+NAME REQUIRED+" It said, it's voice deeper than the others. Receiving no answer, he repeated himself. "+NAME REQUIRED+"

"Dusk and Tailsko" Dusk said. The robot seemed to pause, before speaking again.

"+THANK YOU DUSK AND TAILSKO. ORDERS WERE SENT TO ABANDON ME. YOU DID NOT ABANDON ME+"

"You're welcome, uh…" Tailsko began.

"+UNIT WJ 59 DPY. ALSO KNOW AS UNIT ALPHA+"

"You're welcome Alpha. Say, want to get some revenge on the one who gave the orders?"

"+YES. WHY DO YOU ASK+" There was no questioning tone.

"We could use some help…"

"So, we should head towards the hall of mirrors?" Sonic asked. Honey nodded, packing some things into a satchel.

"Yes, that's where I see the robots going to recharge and stuff." She said. She lifted the satchel up and put it around her neck, hanging it by her waist.

"You don't have to come with us, Honey." Amy suggested. She was met with a shake of the head.

"I'm coming. You need me to navigate the hall and you'll need another fighter."


End file.
